1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical fluid activated switch and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and conveniently control a fluid level of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid level controllers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid level controllers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling fluid levels are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,846 issued Jan. 16, 1990, to McGraw discloses connector fittings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,876 issued Dec. 19, 2000, to Sabathie discloses an elbow connection for tubular manifold for a motor vehicle air-conditioning system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,493 issued Dec. 11, 2001, to El Hibri et al. discloses plumbing articles from poly (aryl ether sulfones). U.S. Pat. No. 303,656 issued Aug. 19, 1884, to Metzger et al. discloses a faucet coupling. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,673 issued Jan. 6, 1987, to Morrison et al. discloses an emergency shutoff for air conditioners.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an improved electrical fluid activated switch that allows allowing a user to safely and conveniently control a fluid level of a container.
In this respect, the improved electrical fluid activated switch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to safely and conveniently control a fluid level of a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrical fluid activated switch which can be used for allowing a user to safely and conveniently control a fluid level of a container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this and other needs.